Life in LOVE
by TheBeautifulSignorina
Summary: This is a one-shot story of how love moves in its own mysterious ways. Witness how Sakura and Syaoran deal with their lives in the realm of LOVE. Your heart might swell and you might as well hate me for this. But then, you'll understand everything at the end. Spread the love, yow! :)


**A/N:** After almost 2 long years, I'm finally BACK. You know, school's imprisoned me for long, but I knew I gotta escape to get in touch with you guys because I miss you. And I gotta tend to my dormant fic. I don't know, I just couldn't go on with my life without dropping here and sharing imaginations with you. This site, truly, holds a place in my heart. Now, with my comeback is a one-shot fic that crossed on my mind out of my search for new stories to share. Hope you'll like this, guys, and pretty please tell me how you think of it (either _tives_).

**I COULDN'T DETERMINE THE TITLE**

Everybody's eyes were glued on her. She seemed like a goddess walking down from heaven. Jaws were dropped, and no one dared to blink, as though afraid to miss the tiniest detail about her. Has time stopped? No. everyone was just in extreme surprise to see the loveliest woman ever, walking down the aisle. She flashed a shy but excited smile, and everyone was snapped back to their senses.

:::::

Sakura heaved out the deepest sigh in her life ever.

"Nervous?" her bestfriend, Tomoyo asked noticing her do that.

"Uh-oh. Hell nervous!" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper.

Tomoyo chuckled and held her chin up, "Don't be. Coz you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"You're bluffing!"

"I'm NOT. And I'm not saying this because I'm your bestfriend. But I'm saying this because, though I'm jell-o, it's true. OHH! Drop it. We're here now!" Tomoyo exclaimed in excitement. "Savor every moment, Sakura. This comes once in a lifetime. All the best. Come on now." She added, and they both hopped off from the bridal car.

By the time she stepped on the threshold of the church, everybody in the inside froze and stared at her in awe. She wandered her eyes around the place and saw happiness registering on each and everyone's faces. Then she looked straight ahead and their gazes locked. She could detect nervousness swarming over him just as how she felt as of that moment. His gaze was the happiest.

_"Oh. For 7 long years, you unconsciously never fail to send me this inexplicable feeling. What are you made of?" _Sakura thought and smiled at him who flashed her his nervous smile.

Then a soft music began filling in the entire church, and she started to walk down the aisle towards the guy whom she would be spending the rest of her life with. God knows how much she loves this guy. And an hour or so, she would be the happiest woman on earth ever.

Everyone just stared as she glided towards the man who would be finally taking her to the altar with the world witnessing. Then she was nearing him. Oh, wait. Did she see it right? Were there two silvery stuffs racing out of his eyes that he did not even wipe off his face? Her heart swelled, and hers too, wanted to escape. He flashed her his happiest smile, nonetheless. Then she was two steps apart from him. And he held out his hand. Like in the movies, her hand lifted in a slow motion.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!"

Sakura squinted her eyes as the sun rays hit those emerald ones.

"Huh! Wh – why am I here?" she asked in hesitation, rubbing her eyes and wandering them across the room. She saw a beautiful white gown neatly hanged on one corner.

"I just know that you're funny when you wake up." Mei Ling chuckled. "Come on. Hurry up and get dressed. The wedding will start in a couple of hours. Prepare your voice. You know it will be of great help later." She winked at her and rushed out of the room to tend to other matters.

"Oh." Sakura grasped her head. Then she looked at the drawer. There was an invitation card on it that read;

_You are cordially invited to TOMOYO & SYAORAN Nuptials_

It was then that she was snapped back to reality.

"I was only dreaming." And her heart almost cried.

:::::

Everyone in the church was excited. Everything was set. Guests were anxiously sitting on their seats, photographers ready to capture any moment, and the groom, standing at the point where grooms are supposed to be, apparently nervous. Then there was Sakura who was standing a few meters apart from the altar with a microphone on her hand.

It was her bestfriend, Tomoyo's, wedding. She requested Sakura to sing and how could she say no? Ever since she was younger, she had been dreaming of singing at weddings. And this time would be her first. Isn't it nice to sing on your bestfriend's wedding? Course it is. But Sakura wasn't totally happy. Something wasn't letting her. Yes, she'd be singing at her bestfriend's wedding but she wasn't excited. How could she sing when the man whom Tomoyo would be marrying is the same man whom Sakura had loved all from the start? Now her voice was drying up and every now and then she stared at Syaoran.

_"Why did I dream of this? Me not being the singer but … the bride? Oh, shoot." _she thought sadly.

Then the elegant clamor slowly faded as the most awaited person stood at the church door. There goes the bride – Tomoyo. She was very beautiful though the long veil covered her face. And Sakura saw Syaoran smile like she has never seen him smile before. _Whoah. Tomoyo must be VERY lucky to have him for the rest of her life. What have I done to not deserve him? _Her tears almost escaped from her eyes. Syaoran didn't even throw her a look. He must have been so engrossed in seeing his bride walk to him. He must be damn excited to take her to the altar.

Sakura surreptitiously pinched herself. Maybe she was once again dreaming. But the pinch hurt. She was in the real world. So, she cleared her throat and started with some cold notes. It was then that Syaoran turned to look at her. Sakura wasn't looking at his direction though, neither at the bride's. Her eyes were closed, not because she was feeling the song, but because her heart might not be able to take witnessing her bestfriend, Tomoyo, walking towards her first love, Syaoran, and making their way to the altar.

Just as Sakura ended the song, Tomoyo has reached Syaoran's spot. He then took her hand and led her to the altar. Dang. Sakura had to witness that. But she was facing the crowd; she couldn't just get on her knees and cry. Actually, she had been mustering her courage for the wedding for months now. She didn't want to be weak. She had sweetly accepted her fate in love. Maybe they were just not meant for each other. Maybe there's someone out there who's destined for her and Tomoyo was for him. Maybe, it's just not them.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sakura didn't notice the time. Oh, and how she wished she didn't hear the priest announce that. Sakura fought off the urge of breaking down, nonetheless. She watched as Syaoran lifted the veil, mouthed 'I love you' and kissed Tomoyo. People broke into applause and Sakura tried clapping too. Then she sang again and watched the couple walk down the aisle towards the bridal car that was waiting outside. Everyone was very happy for them and Sakura kept on convincing herself that she was, too. But how can that be when the very thing she wanted to do that moment was breakdown and cry?

:::::

_Konnichiwa! This is Trans-Airlines. The plane will take off in 5 minutes and we are requesting everyone to put on their safety belts …_

Everyone knew she'd be flying back that night to New York City. She has been settling there for 3 years now because it was where she worked, and she only came to Japan to attend the wedding that stabbed her heart a hundred times. Every now and then, tears still seep out of her eyes. Maybe she was not yet totally over Syaoran notwithstanding the months of mustering her courage and heart. And she was hoping the agony to die sooner. Of course, there was no more single chance of her and Syaoran being together. Then, she realized that moving on was not that easy. But she got to. It wouldn't matter when, what matters is that she could get over him _totally_.

Maybe love is unfair. But actually, it's not. Love is not just about being happy with the person you truly love. It's not about settling down and ending happily with that person. Love could also mean, doing the thing that could hurt you the most – _letting go _and _taking heartache, _just for that person's happiness.

Sakura shed her last tear for Syaoran and promised herself not to cry and get affected anymore._ 'Sayonara, Syaoran. I do wish you all the best,' s_he thought and wiped with the back of her hand the tears that were not drying up since they shed.

"Here." A cold voice said beside her.

She turned to look at the person talking and saw a guy whose hand was held out with a nice handkerchief perching on it. She suddenly felt something twitch in her stomach.

'_Why the twitch? Weird.' _"Ohh. Thank you." Sakura said in gratification. He only smiled at her angelically and she saw something in his eyes which made her heart finally start removing the memories of Syaoran. •

*****THE END*** **

**A/N: **This is a story of how love moves in its own mysterious ways. If you are not happy and are currently tasting the bitterness of love, then it's not yet the end. Smile, my dear. Do not cry because of boys. They don't deserve even a single tear of yours. Believe me, the Master is still writing the best love story for you. All you got to do is wait. DO NOT SEARCH FOR LOVE. You will only be hurt on your quest, for true love comes when you least expected it to. It finds its own way to get to you. OHHH. I hope I don't sound like preaching about love here. *laughs* Anyways, thank you so so so so much for reading. It means a lot to me. :* til my next fic! Au revoir! *waves a kiss*


End file.
